Pup Pup Prequel
Summary Van thinks he may have had a connection to the PAW Patrol and H.E.A.R.T.S agents even before he met them. So to figure out this mystery, Van tells the story of his past, and just wait when the wires of memories cross and the sparks of remorse fly! Characters *Rubble *Van *Drum *Kirin *Suzan *Monty *Logan *Rubble *Justin *Ryouta *Clockwise Story (Title Card with Van and a Book of memories) Van: Pup Pup Prequel! (The episode starts with Van and Suzan looking at the Hinako Family Tree Scrapbook) Van: Wow.... This is so cool, I never knew you had so many relatives! Suzan: Well yeah, we are a long living family! Van: It's awesome, I hope we find out how I can be immortal soon! Hey, who is that?? (He points to a picture of a ninja) Suzan: That is Sakura Hinako, she was a famous kunoichi! Van: Wow, that's amazing! (He then points to an astronaut) and that one? Suzan: That is one of Logan's Ancestors, Astro Hinako, he was a famous astronaut! Van: That's incredible! Suzan: Thanks! Van: And what about him? (He points to a Darkling who is leading monsters out of the darkness liberating them) Suzan: That is Marty Hinako, he is Monty's ancestor! He was a famous monster general against the Armies of Villainy! Van: Wow that's awesome (He then thinks about his family) I still can't believe my family created yours, I mean we were connected all this time and I never knew! Suzan: Yeah... Even though there is a connection that... I-I gotta train for something! (She rushes out like a runaway ninja) Van: What was THAT all about? (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Monty is casually walking and Suzan runs into him) Suzan: Sorry about that Monty!! (She continues running) Monty: Suz, what are you running from, what is going on!? Suzan: He wants to know about the OTHER connection! Monty: Wait what!?!? B-But it'll change everything! Suzan: I don't know what to do!! Should I tell him?! Monty: I don't know either. Maybe we should talk to Logan! We make the decision as a group! Suzan: Right, let's go see if he's in his cat house! (Scene changer: Logan's badge) (In Logan's cat house, Logan is using the half pipe while riding his morphboard) Logan: Whoo-hoo!!! I am the greatest!! (However, Rubble then shows up and tries to one up him) Rubble: (He howls with joy) Rubble on the double! (He rides the halfpipe like a pro) Logan: Oh you trying to take away my shine?! Rubble: Haha, please! As if you even had any! (He does a flip) Logan: Oh it's on runtling! (Logan and Rubble's eyes narrow) Logan and Rubble: Skateboard Duel!! Logan: Right then! The one who does the best trick is the winner!! Rubble: Okay then! Watch this! (He rides down the halfpipe and he then jumps with his board and does a bunch of Impressive flip) Top that! Logan: Gladly! (He takes a deep breath and then rides down the halfpipe, and he does a series of flips, nose grabs and 360s) Now for the grand finale.... The Board Buster Bonanza!!! (Suzan and Monty rush in, with Monty stepping into the middle of the half pipe) Monty: Logan!!!! Logan: Monty?! Get out of the way!!! I can't stop this thing!!! (He then crashes into Monty) Monty: Ow..... u gotta work on your landing bro! Logan: Yeah.... Oh and also, I have this for you! (He slaps his brother in the face) Monty: Ow!! (He slaps back) Logan: Don't slap me!! (He slaps back) Monty: Then don't slap me! (He slaps back) Logan: I did it because you ruined my trick!! (He slaps back) Monty: Well i did it because you did it to me (He slaps him again) Suzan: Both of you, knock it off! (She pinches their ears) Both: Ow ow ow, ear ear ear!!! (Suzan then releases them both) Logan: Alright fine, we'll stop it, only if you tell me why you are here!! Monty: Van wants to know the OTHER connection! Logan: Wait what?! But we can't! Monty: Well what should we do?! We may not have a choice! Rubble: Um... What are you guys talking about?? Logan: None of your beeswax! Monty: We have to, Van deserves to know! Logan: Gah!! Fine! Monty: Okay fine, let's go! Logan: I doubt he will like it though!! (Scene changer: Hinako Triplet's badge) (Van is in his room, pondering) Van: (Thinking) I know the Hinakos deserve their privacy..... I don't want another problem like in Pups and The Truth, but i gotta know! (The Hinakos are a bit near Van's room) Logan: Okay, who gets to talk to him about the connection?! Monty: I think Suzan should! Suzan: I think it should be you Monty... Monty: Yeah, but you're closer to him! Logan: Sigh... look we'll have rock paper scissors, okay?? Monty: Okay.... Rock- Suzan: Paper- Logan: Scissors- Hinakos: Shoot!! (Monty ends up with Rock, Logan gets Paper and Suzan gets Scissors) Logan: Yes! I got paper!! You lose Monty!! Suzan: Aw... I lost.... I got scissors.... Monty: Then go and tell her Sis... Suzan: Gah... Fine.... (She walks into Van's room) Hey there V.... Van: Hey Suz.... Suzan: Sigh... I guess now's the time to tell you... It. Van: Tell me what?? Suzan: The... Other connection... Suzan: You see... A long time ago, while you were in the real world.... I had to go somewhere on a mission... Van Okay? Suzan: And... *Sigh* The flashback shall explain... (She pulls a piece of the scene, causing a flashback) (Title banner: A few years ago) Monty: Okay Suzan, are you ready? Suzan: Yeah, you sure you and Logan don't wanna help out?? Monty: Sorry Suzan, but I just don't feel comfortable with this this real world stuff! Suzan: Sigh... alright! Wish me luck! Hope I can find him! Monty: Don't worry you will, good luck! Suzan: I don't need luck, I have looks! Now fire up the Reality Shifter!! Monty: I'm on it! (He sets it to the real world) Ya ready? Suzan: Ready! Monty: Well then, let's shift out! (He launches her into the screen) Suzan: Whoa whoa whoa whoa!!! I hate this vorteeeeeeeeexxxxx!!! (She then lands on a school bus as she is sent out of the portal) Oof!! Ow... Van: (He starts walking into the bus) Ah man, I love Fridays! So Justin, what do you wanna do tomorrow? Justin: I don't know man, that's up to you really! (The bus then starts to drive) Van: Maybe we can tune our decks after school?? Justin: Yeah, I gotta admit, you're deck is getting a little weak! Van: Hey! I just won a tournament at school! Justin: Well you don't wanna lose your edge.... Van: Gah.... Fine.... (The bus then stops, and Van and Justin walk to class. Suzan then gets off of it, but she is a bit dizzy) Suzan: Oh man... I think I'm gonna lose my lunch... Monty: (Through Suzan's intercom) Orange Inker to Blonde Brawling Babe! Come in! Suzan: I here you Monty! Monty: What's your status? Suzan: I'm at the school, what should I do?? Monty: Just blend in as a student! Suzan: Just like Equestria Girls, got it! (She actives T.R.A.C.K) T.R.A.C.K, come in! T.R.A.C.K: (Appears from Suzan's watch) Why hello there Suzan, how may i be of service? Suzan: I need to blend in as a student, remove my CGI form and change me into my Live Action form! T.R.A.C.K: Your wish is my command! (He then uses his Morph Scanner to change her into her live action version, who is named Tori) Tori: Alright, time for me to find him! And I will search high and low for him, or my name isn't Kotori "Tori" Amaterasu!! (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Van and Justin are in Mr. Leo's science class) Mr. Leo: Okay class, before I continue my lecture on Tech Envoled, we have a new student here today! Her name is Kotori Amaterasu, a transfer student from Japan! Van: (Thinking) A new student???? Justin: Hey, I bet she'll be cute huh V? (He winks at him) Van: Maybe.... I hope so.... Justin: Maybe she'll be less psycho then Megan! Van: Me too.... Mr. Leo: Now then, I introduce you to... Miss Amaterasu! (Kotori then walks into the room, like a shy school girl) Kotori: Um.... H-Hi there... I-It's nice to m-m-meet you all... Van: Huh?? (He then notices Kotori and gets a bit lovestruck) *Lovestruck Gasp* (Thinking) W-Wow she is SO hot!! (Kotori then finds a set that is next to Van) Kotori: D-Do you mind if I sit here?? Van: S-Sure... I-I'm Van....Van Shindo Kotori: My name is Kotori Amaterasu... It's a pleasure... Really... I-I'm kind of nervous here... For my first day... Van: I was nervous to but don't worry you just gotta find the right people! You know, you remind me of someone....... I don't know who......... But you remind me of someone.... Kotori: R-Really?? W-Who do I remind you of? Van: I don't remember exactly.........but I think.......Suzan Susanna Hinako? She's my favorite character on PAW Patrol... Kotori: Oh... Y-Yeah... she's nice... Van: Wait, you like PAW Patrol too? Van: I'm Suzan's biggest fan! (He then gets shy) But I guess that makes me a freak huh? Kotori: N-No... I-It doesn't... M-Most people are often Bronies or Trekkies... Not really sure what kind of name they call PAW Patrol fans... Van: I don't know either, I'll think about it.... Kotori: O-Okay... (She giggles) Van: (He giggles) What's so funny? Kotori: Nothing really... Even though it feels like you are an expert in figuring out disguises... Van: Yeah, why? Kotori: N-No reason really... I-I'll show you after school..... Van: Okay then... (Scene changer: H.E.A.R.T.S badge) (Van is showing Kotori around the school) Van: And that is the library! Kotori: Wow.... my school never really had this back in Japan.... Only training dummies... Van: Interesting, I'd always loved learning to fight! Kotori: It's really fun really... I'm actually a master of martial arts, I could teach you really... is there a gym around here? Van: Yeah, of course! (Van and Kotori head into the gym) Kotori: So this is your gym?? Van: Yep! Kotori: Wow.... It's so big! (She then notices someone) Who's that big guy?? (She points to Kyo) Van: Oh, that's Kyo... He's the star of the wrestling team! Kotori: Is he tough?? Van: Yep.... He is a one man wrecking crew! Kotori: Really? Has anyone ever beaten him? Van: Not that I know of really.... Everyone at school is too afraid to face him! Kotori: Well.... (She cracks her knuckles) I will. Van: I-I don't know about that.... Kotori: Trust me, you'll enjoy it. (She walks over to Kyo) Yo! K-headed Yolk!! Kyo: (He turns around) What do you wa- (Gets a bit lovestruck) Hey.... Kotori: I heard you're a good wrestler... Kyo: T-T-The best there is really... Kotori: Then why not take me on for size?? Kyo: U-Um sure..... Kotori: Alright then, let me just change... (She struts to the locker room) Kyo: Wow what a goddess.... (Kotori then taps her watch to active T.R.A.C.K.) T.R.A.C.K: Yes, Madame Suzan? I mean um... Kotori?? Kotori: Do you have my wrestling singlet wardrobe updated? T.R.A.C.K: I always do! Kotori: So which one do you think I should wear to own that Jock out there? T.R.A.C.K: Well, how about this one? (He shows her a magenta singlet with a skull on it) Kotori: Nah... Not really sure I would want to use the Magenta Widow on him... I'll just wrestle him with what I already have on.... T.R.A.C.K: Well, how about this?? (He gives her a rhinestone singlet that is black and magenta colored) Kotori: Ooo! The Roughhoused Rhinestone! Perfect! (She puts it on) Now you got any feed on how tough Kyo is?? T.R.A.C.K: Well, I already did! He is undefeated and is the State champion! Suzan: Yeesh... Got any advice on how to beat this tough guy?? T.R.A.C.K: He's easily distracted by beautiful women, so if you use your looks to your advantage he is as good as beat! Kotori: Ah... A fella that's weak when around a girl eh? Well, let's do this then!!! (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) Kotori: (Off screen) I'm ready!! (She steps onto the mat, ready to rumble, and when Kyo sees her, his jaw is dropped) We fighin' or what? Kyo: (He snaps out of it) Oh, right.... Sorry! Kotori: Then let's go! Kyo: Alright... But you're gonna lose.... (He steps onto the mat) Kotori: Ya ready? (She gets in her stance) Kyo: (He gets in his stance) I always am! Kotori: Alright, how we doing this? Pin for three seconds or by submission?? Kyo: The second one. Kotori: Alright, here we go! (The two wrestlers shake hands and lock up, with Kyo wrestling her to the ground) Kotori: Gr... you're pretty good... for a meathead! Kyo: And you're good for... (He gets blinded by her beauty) A goddess.... Kotori: (She tackles him and puts him in a arm lock) Thanks! Kyo: N-No problem... Oh... Ow!!!! (He tries to.break free) Kotori: You better give in, other wise that arm of yours in gonna get a bandage! Kyo: I never give in! Kotori: Your loss then! (She makes the hold a lot harder) Kyo: OWWWWW!!!!! OK I GIVE! TAP, TAP!!!! (Kyo taps out, and Kotori releases him) Kotori: Good game, mincemeat.... (She struts away to Van) Well? What'cha think, impressive huh Van: (With his jaw dropped) D-Did that just happen?! Kotori: Yep. I told you I could beat him. Van: You really are a goddess! Kotori: Ya wanna know what I was gonna say earlier?? Van: S-Sure! Kotori: Alright then, T.R.A.C.K, remove disguise! T.R.A.C.K: As you wish.... (He does so) (Kotori's disguise is then removed, to reveal..... Suzan Hinako!) Van: Wait... Y-You're Suzan Hinako! B-But how is this?! Suzan: It was a disguise, silly! Van: B-But You aren't real...... You're a Cartoon Character! Suzan: Yes... well, thing is- (Suddenly, an explosion is heard) Van: What was that?! Suzan: T.R.A.C.K, mind answering his question?? T.R.A.C.K: Well, I have some bad news.... The Dazzlings and their Crow Underlings are attacking the school! Suzan: Oh drats!! I better call in backup! (She taps her watch, and presses Clockwise's symbol) Clockwise, you there?? Van: Clockwise?? Suzan: He's the one who thought of the idea to make us! Van: Wow! I can't wait to meet him! Suzan: You will, as soon as he responds! (Clockwise then comes up on the watch) Van: Whoa! He's a Cat/Owl Hybrid! Suzan: Yep, he's Hawkwerk's apprentice! Clockwise: Hey Suzan, what's up?? Suzan: The Dazzlings and their Crows are attacking.... (To Van) What school is this again?? Van: It's Calhoun High School. Suzan: You mind helping out and lending a faw?? Clockwise: I'm on it! Suzan: Alright, now let's ruffle some feathers! (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Adagio blasts a door down and begins stealing magic from the kids in the class) Crow Solider Captain: Alright men, raid the classes!! Leave no stone unturned!!! Solider: Sir! (A group of soldiers then home in on Justin, and start to take him) Justin: No, no!!! Don't take me!!! (Crow soldiers start to drag him away) Van: (He hears Justin's pleed) That sounded like Justin! We gotta help him! Suzan: Got it, time to do this! (She pulls out her plasma Sais) Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk!! You are under arrest for performing a massacre! Sonata: We'll see about that!! (She flash bombs Suzan) Suzan: Grah!! (She is blinded) I can't see a blasted thing!! Van: (He is blinded) Did she just flash bomb us?! Suzan: I don't care what she did, but they mucked up back! Cause I'm a champion of Blindfolded Combat! Van: Yeesh! there seems to be a martial art for EVERYTHING lately!! Suzan: Well, let's not forget, I AM a master at them all! Van: Good point... Suzan: Anyway, let me see where they are... (She tries to sense the Dazzlings) Hm..... Adagio: Grah! (She is about to attack Suzan) Suzan: No soup for you! (She attacks with a leg sweep) Adagio: Whoa! (She gets knocked back) Van: Wow! That was a nice shot, but is it really the time for Seinfeld references now?! Suzan: Good point, I better think of some other ones! Van: Gah... (He facepalms) Less talking, more punching! Sonata: You will pay for this!! (She is about to attack Suzan) Suzan: I am a golden goddess!! (She unleashes a dragon comet at Sonata) (Sonata gets knocked back) Van: Okay, that was impressive! Suzan: I know right???? Where is Clockwise, he should be here now! (Clockwise then warps in) Clockwise: Am I late?? Van: Um... yeah! Clockwise: Oh..... oops! Van: It's okay really.... But we gotta hurry my friend Justin is kidnapped! Suzan: Alright, I'll try and find him, Clock and V, you gonna be okay by ya-selves?? Van: Yeah. But I'm gonna need my fencing saber! Clockwise: Where is it though?? Van: It's in my locker! (He sees that it is guarded by Crow Guards) Well... This could be tricky.... Suzan: I got cha covered.... (She pulls out a powder bottle) The Huge Heartthrob Powder! Van: Yeah... I don't really think so.... Suzan: It's not for you, it's for me! I'll just dab a little bit on me and.... (She becomes even more beautiful) Presto! How do I look?? Van: Well... Even more really.... Didn't really think that was possible.... Suzan: Well, good! I'll distract the guards, and you get the saber out when I do, okay?? Van: Okay! (Scene changer: Dazzling's Symbol) (Two crow guards are standing guard near Van's locker) Crow Guard 1: *Yawn* How long has it been since we've been standing here?? I'm getting sleepy... Crow Guard 2: Dude... Its been 5 minutes! Crow Guard 1: I know that but st- Um...... (The two guards see Suzan walking towards them in slow mo) Suzan: (Sexy tone) Hey boys.... (She winks at them) (The Crow Guards then jawdrop lovestruck with hearts in their eyes) Suzan: You be dolls and... Step away from the locker?? (The two guards then nod their heads and walk away, still lovestruck) Suzan: (In a normal voice) Okay Van, you can get your saber now! (She starts to wash off the powder) Van: Alright then! (He gets in and gets it) Clockwise: Now then, time we find Justin before it's too late! Van: Then let's go! (Scene changer: Crow Clan Badge) (The Crow Soldiers are outside preparing the portal and tying up Justin) Justin: You release me right now you succubi!! I'm warning you!! Crow soldier: (slaps him) Shat up, kid! Justin: I was referring to the Dazzlings! Adagio: (To the crow soldier) I got this... (She slaps Justin) Put a sock in it! Justin: Even if you keep slapping me, you'll never get away with this!! And what exactly are you getting away with anyway?? Adagio: Why, it's only recruiting our newest member...... (She smiles evilly) You! Justin: Wha...... Adagio: So.... That is why you're coming with us! Justin: Why though?? King Sombra: Grah... This mortal really is stupid.... Monban, explain it to him! Monban: Explanatory Request Accepted. You will join us as an agent of the Dark Elemental Masters and Infused Shadow Enforcers, also known as D.E.M.I.S.E. You're species will be changed into that of a corrupted being of darkness known as the Purgatory Knight, once we infect you with the dark core. Justin: Dark Core??? Monban: Affirmative! (He takes out the dark core and it radiates dark energy) Justin: Oh dear... that doesn't look good... Adagio: With this you will serve us, it'll be for your own good.... Justin: But I don't want to serve you! Adagio: Oh, well that is just too bad..... (She laughs evilly) Suzan: The only thing that is really too bad.... (She, Van and Clockwise appear out of the shadows) Is your singing!! Adagio: (She laughs) So these are the agents sent to stop us? The only thing I see are two fur-balls and a powerless pipsqueak human? Clockwise: Hey! I resent that! The right term is feather-ball! Van: Yeah, and I may not have powers, but I am a master swordsman! Adagio: (laughs harder) this is too good the powerless human thinks he is a hero! Van:(He growls) I'm not weak....... Adagio: (She laughs) You are very weak.... Mortal!!!!! Van: You know what...... JUST SHUT UP!!!!!! (He then shoot dragon flames) King Sombra: What the?! Adagio: Whoa!! (She dodges it) But... h-how is this possible?! (Van lights his blade on fire making it a fire saber) Monty: (Through Suzan's earpiece) Suzan, are you seeing this? Suzan: Yeah, I'm seeing it! You were right, he is the Dragon Child! Van: WHO WANTS SOME!? Adagio: GRAH!!! Call out the Changelings!!! (Changelings then appear and start homing in on Van) Van: TIME TO TURN UP THE HEAT!!!! (He shoots fire at them with my sword) King Sombra: Unleash the Parasprites!! (Parasprites then appear and form their version of Jawbreaker, but then Van slashes them with flames and destroys them) Van: YOU MESS WITH THE DRAGON YOU GET THE FLAMES!!!! Trixie: Oh for petes sakes!! Let's just take the kid and get outta here! King Sombra: Way ahead of ya! Van: JUSTIN!!! (He tries to get to Justin, but he is blasted by a music bomb) Trixie: Later hater!! (She does a raspberry at Van) (The portal then closes as D.E.M.I.S.E takes Justin with them) Van: (He turns back) Justin....... He was my only family...... Suzan: There there Van.... it's okay... Van: How is it okay?! I have no one! Suzan: You have me... Or yet, you will have me.... Van: Yeah, of course.... you wouldn't know what that's like because you have 2 brothers and a fam- Wait huh? W-What do you mean?? Suzan: I-I have to go.... You will see later though.... (She and Clockwise warp out) Van: Wait... G-Guys, come back!! (The flashback ends) Suzan: So... you see... that was the other one.... Van: Wow... So you were there for me.......even back then, and that proves it! Suzan: Yes... I'm sorry I didn't really tell you earlier....But what does it prove??? Van: It proves that you're the best friend i could have ever had! Suzan: Aw... thanks, but still... You had a crush on my live action form?? Van: Well um........ Okay look, I was desperate okay!? Suzan: Hehe... We all are kid, we all are... (The episode irises out on Van and Suzan) Trivia *Van's past is revealed in this episode. *Dove Cameron provides the Live Action Version of Suzan Hinako for the second time. The First time was from Pups Get Real. *Kotori Amaterasu appears for a second time. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Van on the titlecard